A charmed slayer a boy?
by stupidmonkey
Summary: A boy becomes a vampire slayer and has to move to sunnydale wait and read what happens


_**The charmed slayer: a boy?**_

_. **The atmosphere was scented with a hint of blood, cool winter air breezed against my arm I shivered but only for a second I couldn't let the cold best me I had a job to do a job for only a select few to do and I was one of that few.**_

_**I turned the corner and saw a demon of the night a vampire a blood sucker it was my duty to slay them to end there unholy race but then an alarm rang and I was slipping from fantasy to reality and awake I groaned the dream was just getting good**_

I packed my bag and headed downstairs my mom and dad sat at the table feasting over breakfast goods. My parents had just moved me along with them to Sunnydale California I was perturbed with this I chose to pay no attention to my parents for a day hoping they wouldn't move but they remained unmoved by my protest so I now live on 2345 revello drive in sunnydale California the most boring place on earth.

"Ian ready to go" my father looked at me for answer but I wouldn't give so I just nodded and we headed towards the car and we headed on to the high school my father gave me a lecture that he knew that I was angry that we moved but I would have to make the best of it I gave him a look that could kill and opened the car door and walked away from my idiot dad.

I headed towards the office and I said who I was and waited until the principal was ready for me. "hello Ian welcome to sunnydale high I'm principal synder heres your schedule your first class is homeroom which is in room 314" I said thanks then as I left I thought to myself what a loser.

Ten minutes later I found room 314 and entered it to see the whole class watching me I handed my schedule to my homeroom teacher she told me to take a seat at the back of the classroom where three other students obviously friends sat talking I took a seat across from the blond girl.

"So xander bronzing tonight or have you done your homework yet" the redhead questioned the dark-haired boy he just smirked and nodded completely frustrating the red head and making the blond girl laugh I decided not to be a loner and chose to be in this group.

"What's the bronze" the three friends turned to me "I'm new"

The redhead answered my question "it's a club that allows teenagers in it" I'm willow, this is Buffy and Xander" willow pointed out her two friends.

"So if your new where did you come from" Buffy asked "I came from New York my parents decided a move was good professors and just got this great job at UC-Sunnydale" just then the teacher yelled for everyone to start pairing up in pairs for the project in science Buffy and willow paired up right away and then me and xander paired up.

The bell went for lunch and I headed towards the library I've always liked books and I knew this place would be my fortress from the outside world I hurried in and found a place cozily sat down and unpacked my lunch and started to eat when I heard some people enter the library.

Ian took a book out off the shelf and looked to see who was entering the library it was Buffy, willow and xander they were heatly talking about something that was very important and it wasn't school it was something more important

"Buffy were getting closer to the confrontation with him aren't we" willow asked Buffy remained silent pondering something "Buffy what do you think" Buffy looked up confused knew something was going to happen something soon there would be a confrontation. Then she looked up towards the bookshelves and saw two peering eyes looking down at her and her friends.

She tore up the stairs and the thing whatever it was tried to out run her but there was no competition Buffy caught up with whoever it was and realized that this was the new guy the guy she had met in science class.

"Ian right" Ian nodded looking terrified that she caught him watching them "what were you watching us for" she stated waiting for an answer "because not many people usually enter the library so when you guys were talking about whatever I got a little curious I didn't mean to but I did sorry" I went up the stairs picked up my bag and walked down the stairs accidentally knocked my bag on the banisters causing a sharp piece of wood to fall from the outer compartment on my school bag the trio of friends just stared from the piece of wood to me in bewilderment

"Would you believe self-preservation" Ian asked then Buffy went from high school girl to adult within seconds. "Who are you and no lying" Buffy stated I just knew this would come out sooner or later better with the sooner then the later.

"I'm a vampire slayer" I clearly stated "how can you be a slayer" Buffy questioned "my friend was a slayer her name was faith before she died she told me to do a enchantment I'm wiccan ad so I transferred her slayer mojo to me she said she rathered a friend she knew be the slayer instead of someone else" "if you're a slayer then why didn't you just outrun me"

"Cause I thought I might hurt you I didn't know you were a slayer if I knew then I would have probably ran a little faster"

Just then Giles walked into the library and told me to leave the library the books association was starting.

"It's alright Giles he knows" Buffy said Giles looked livid then I said "I'm a slayer" I said then his expression changed he went towards a chained part of the library and I thought he was leaving us there then I heard something soaring through the air it was a throwing dagger I caught it just inches from my face then Giles stood a good meter from me he just said "I believe you"

then we were all distracted by somebody entering the library it was a girl my age with dark brown hair she seemed to be very stunning but very egotistical "what would you like cordelia" Giles asked " I need a science text book I seem to have misplaced mine" she eyed me with curiosity and being strong she introduced herself 'I'm cordelia chase and you are" I extended my hand "I'm Ian Mitchell I just moved here" she just nodded and asked me what I was doing in the library and we started to have this big conversation when Giles interrupted "cordelia that text what was it again" he asked "she seemed confused then said science and technology.

After cordelia had left the library we went back the matter at hand me. "Well know that you are truly a slayer you can help us with a dilemma we have" he turned to the others "there's a vampire who will ascend to our plain of living" "and what makes this demon any different from any other" Giles just looked at me and said "this vampire created the ones that remain still he has dominance he can bring the end of the world as we know it we need you to help us" I nodded then the bell rang and Buffy and willow and xander headed for class and I heard Giles call to me "do you have a class Ian" I told him I didn't and then he went into the caged room and came back with two swords and threw one to me I caught it with ease

And I twirled it and shot a blade towards Giles who blocked my mere attempt "that's good but you must follow the instincts" I just gave Giles a nod then followed my instincts I went fiercely into battle with Giles I then kicked him in the gut sending him in retreat then I took the sword as a throwing knife and threw it as my weapon it entered the wall taking Giles with it the stood there with the sword threw his tweed coat cleaning his glasses.

Just then Buffy walked in and saw Giles attached to the wall she just looked at me with eyebrows rose "he told me to follow my instincts" she just smiled and walked over to Giles and pulled the sword from the wall "and he looked from the tweed coat from me with rage" I just smiled and walked out of the library.

I started to walk home when I heard someone following me I turned and saw Buffy walking up towards me "going home" I nodded and started to walk again "so where do you live" Buffy asked "revello drive" "really I live on revello drive you're the next door neighbor from me" we talked about other stuff when we reached our street she asked me to come over to her house for dinner.

"So Ian how do you like sunnydale" ms summer asked "well its different from San Francisco I'll give you that but this place does have character" ms summer nodded at this and then we talked about certain things such as school parents stuff like that. Then as I was leaving I heard something like a window being opened I asked to use the washroom and was told the only working one was upstairs I went up the stairs and heard the thump of footsteps I walked towards a room where the sounds were coming from.

I walked in and looked around not seeing anyone but I felt as though I was being watched I turned and saw the window open and a chilly night breeze wave through the air. "Must be me going insane" I turned and left and headed home.

**_The blood hinted atmosphere made my nostrils flare I walked towards the smell I walked threw gravestones and obelisks and made my way to the smell I turned around a crypt and saw a fiend chanting within a sinister circle he was stealing souls he had to be stopped I went for him but a energy field held me back then my nightmare started to vanish and back into reality I went._**

"Oh my god there's a demon stealing souls for the master"

_**Chapter two**_

_**Plans**_

Ian replayed his dream to the Scooby's every detail. He could still smell the blood it was very nauseating. "The demon was using the blood as access to give strength to the master" Ian said "the only reason I could think of is that the master is influencing a powerful being" Giles stated from what I told them "what did you say this demon looked like "he had red glowing eyes and had a horn prodding from his head" Ian stated Giles tore through the room and went for a book in the language bin there a book with the words shadow world was written on the cover he went from one page to the other then he stopped at a page he turned it to me " is this what you saw in your dreams" I looked at it was my dream figure just as I saw him " yes that's the brute so who and what is he or she" Giles took his glasses and started to clean them " then started to talk " this demon is called mukluk he is a tri dimensional demon and uses the blood of innocents as a conduit for evil deeds" Giles said " so how can I kill him" I asked " that's the thing you need the help of three witches and not any three witches the charmed ones" Giles answered

"Where are these charmed ones exactly" I asked "some where near or in San Francisco" Giles stated. Then I went over to my note book and took out my spell book I turned to I came to a spell I could use I walked to the center of the library and stood with the book in my hands I began to chant.

"**_I call witches three_**

_**Powerful then mortal kind**_

_**The charmed ones they are called**_

_**Bring them here**_

_**Blessed be"**_

Then there was a flash of white light and three woman were standing in the library Ian closed the spell book and walked toward them but one of the them put their hands up in a stopping motion she froze time but I kept walking towards them "hi I guess you guys are the charmed ones" they nodded but kept there guard up "there's a demon that is going to release a great evil that will end the world but only you three can vanquish him" I said

"you want us to vanquish a demon" the brown haired girl who had froze time " yeah the demon is to powerful for me to vanquish with me even being the slayer so that's why I need you to vanquish this demon it is necessary to the well being of the world" then as I got there attention the one who had froze time unfroze it "sorry about that we were just being cautious my name is Piper and this is Paige and Phoebe were here to help any way we can" she said

I gave them the over view of the demon then the one named Paige orbed out kind of like teleporting but different then she was back just twenty minutes later with a potion and a spell "the demon is very powerful but he isn't very smart it will be easy to vanquish him" Paige said "ok we just need something of the demons or someone who has come in contact with the demon" phoebe said the Scooby gang turned to me "I saw the demon in my dream"

"That's good enough do you have a map of sunnydale then we can scry for the bastard and were home free" Paige said I just smiled at this Paige seemed some what familiar but when had I been to San Francisco.

As Phoebe held on to my arm she kind of jolted for a second then went back to the scrying for the demon then it stopped "where is 2345 revello drive" phoebe asked "I just looked from the Scooby's and back at the charmed ones and gulped "that's my house" I answered phoebes question they all turned to me "I'm not the demon" "but something Is there probably under the surface but he's there and we have to get him" " plus we knew you weren't a demon anyways this demon would have been frozen when piper froze time" good I was out of the clear but where was the demon

"ok so you live with your parents Ian and where are they " there supposed to be at work " then we entered the house we walked through the house but nothing jumped out to get us I guess we were safe but looks can be deceiving

then the demon turned visible in front of us and threw a fireball in Paige's direction I wanted to protect her I felt compelled to do that so I called the fire ball and then it was my weapon I sent it at the demon but he ducked by it and it skimmed across the room he then shimmered out the charmed ones then turned to me "we knew you were a witch but we didn't know you had white lighter blood" " what's a white lighter" " sort of a guardian angel for witches such a us Paige is actually half white lighter" I looked at Paige then the demon came back this time I wasn't quick witted enough and he kidnapped me.

I woke to the surroundings of a demolished house of worship beneath the earth I got up swiftly I wasn't safe here "you finally stir your end is at hand" a voice said from the shadows " I looked one way then the other " your place sucks I should really leave" " I will use your blood to surface witch slayer" " I'd like to see you try" then I felt movement behind me and the master vampire was behind me his gnarled hand shot out toward my neck but I blocked it with my arm I sent a kick to his abdomen and started to battle I punch there a uppercut there and I thought I had the upper hand when he had my neck in his hands " the dream was about you witch slayer your blood will set me free time to breathe your last breath' I closed my eyes and hoped for the best but then the fangs sank lower and my existence started to diminish

Then he dropped me into a pool of water and said "I like your jacket to bad your dead" then he was off ascending to the mortal world"

"And I all I say was destruction and pandemonium and I could do nothing I was dead to the human race."

I tried to get up but I was there out of my will and I knew that I was going to fail.

_**Chapter three**_

_**The demon above**_

"IAN" Buffy shouted she threw herself over the church peer and pulled me from the pool of water that was my undoing. "Buffy he needs oxygen give him mouth to mouth". Then Buffy started to push air into my stomach then I was alive and spitting out water I got up Buffy said that I shouldn't be walking but I just turned to her and said " no I feel physically powerful" I told them to follow me.

Running through the sewers of sunnydale was like a labyrinth if you were lost you wouldn't find your way out but I felt the way to go and kept to my instincts we were up above ground before long we were nearing the school " so where's the master" " I know" I answered xander "so what are we going to do when we get there" angel asked " were going to kick evil guy but" I turned the corner up the stairs towards the school a vampire thought he was tough but I took him out with a punch to the face.

"The master is on the roof" I said I turned to Buffy and Angel and xander "I'm going up I've got to finish this just keep the lackeys off me". I took off through the door and up the stairs the master stood above the school talking to him self. "Come into my world" "I don't think it's yours yet" he turned to me in astonishment "your supposed to be dead" he said "ya but I came back to avenge my leather coat" I lunged at the master he wasn't ready for my assault and we fought fiercely the he told me to come towards him I did slowly trying to battle it "you have no clout over me" he said freely " you have a fruit punch mouth" he look at me baffled but then I used this against him, I flipped him over my head and he went flying through to the library below landing on a broken piece of wood he was finished

The screaming he made was something you couldn't just forget it would live in memory, the as I looked down at the Master's Skelton I knew that the worst was over I had saved the world. As I walked into the library the demon that aided the master stood there over looking his fallen master I stood ready to fight this threat.

"**_Demon from the master's side_**

_**To the depths of hell we send you**_

_**We vanquish thee**_

_**Mukluk"**_

The charmed ones standing strong together recited the vanquishing spell the demon screaming in agony of the pain exploded and was gone the evil dead now it was just time for harmony.

Cordelia, Buffy, Angel, Willow, Xander and Giles all stood by the master's bones I made my way over and looked at the Skelton that just moments ago had been the demon that everyone had feared. I just looked into its eyes and said "loser" I turned to the others who were debating going to the spring fling I just said to them "I saved the world I say we party" they all turned to me in agreement and we walked out to have fun and forget about the past.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Back from vacation**_

"So will who am I" xander asked as he said some line from a motion picture "batman returns" willow said. You could notice that xander had lost it was willows turn to play the game "I'm omish I mock you with my omishness" willow said xander just looked at her questionly then jumped and down with his ice cream in his hand "witness" xander answered. "Lets stop playing this game xander its getting uninteresting" "yeah when do you think that Ian and Buffy are going to get back" xander asked "hopefully soon though I haven't seen a vampire since you know" willow said.

Willow took a seat on the side of the cemetery wall and watched as xander out of the blue got ice cream on her nose "I'll just lick it off" xander said then willow squealed for him to stop then xander went in for a kiss and saw something out of the corner of his eye

A vampire looked at them with longing willow screamed and jumped from the wall and ran behind xander then xander went in to attack a punch in the face but the vampire just knocked xander to the ground and went for willow.

Then the vampire went for a free fall to the earth xander and willow looked up to see Ian standing there he just turned to them and smiled "hey guys" then back to the matter at hand the vampire was mad it went in for the kill when Ian sent a kick making the vampire fly towards the tree closest to them and becoming dust.

The next day at school Buffy, Ian, Xander, and Willow met up in the library "so what did you do for summer break Buffy" willow asked "just carousing, went shopping, things like that" Buffy answered, Ian seemed to be somewhere else as if today wasn't happening

They kept on taking and then Giles showed up

"So how was your vacations Buffy and Ian" Giles asked Buffy said it was great Ian said it was ok. They all seemed to be happy the school year was starting except Ian. Giles asked for Buffy or Ian to come and train Buffy said she wanted to come maybe tomorrow but I would train now.

After school I met Giles I did gymnastics, weaponry training then some martial arts training. Giles looked at me with minor apathy as though wondering what I had done for the summer then he thought I had done enough my training session was over but I didn't hear him. He said my name again but I kept seeing the master I punched harder. He called my person's name again and I kept seeing the master then I kicked the training equipment at a piece broke off. And I said "I'm ready for whatever they have coming I'm ready"

The next day at school Buffy, willow and xander were talking all collectively about the bronze. "Hey guys" they said hi then I asked about the bronze and they said a band by the name of chibo matto was playing then xander, Buffy plus willow started to have a debate about chibo matto on who was there favorite and xander said about clog dancers which befuddled me deeply.

Then the Queen C Cordelia Chase was standing in front of us. She was talking about demons and willow and xander ask if she had told anybody about last summer. She said that she didn't want to cause it would deprive her image though she looked at Buffy and me and said our secret was safe with her.

"That's good you won't tell anybody I'm a slayer and I won't tell anybody you're a moron" I said, I stalked off leaving my friends to analyze what I had just said. "That was good" cordelia said "a little too good" willow said.

Later at the bronze willow and xander sat listening to the band. "Did Buffy say she was coming" willow shrugged and saw the pistachio ice cream and thought about the night that xander had almost kissed her. She decided to try it again she dabbed a bit on her nose and waited for xander to see her nose and kiss her. He turned towards her and saw the ice cream on her nose and he told her that she had some ice cream on her nose and she momentarily washed it off.

Then Buffy entered the bronze and made her way to xander and willow "hey guys what's up" she asked they just said not much they were listening to the band. Then a mysterious song came on and Ian entered the bronze he walked towards the Scooby's he said his hellos then looked over at cordelia and smiled she smiled back then he looked at willow and asked her to dance she accepted.

They took of on the dance floor and Ian danced very close to willow but very causally. He looked over at cordelia who had dropped the smile and was now frustrated. He continued to dance when the song was just about ending he turned to willow and said in her ear "willow did I ever thank you for finding me in time" "no" "don't you wish I would" I let go and went to the table to my leather jacket and took off. I was in the alleyway when I heard someone following me the clink of heels made me think of only one person "what is your drama Ian" I turned to her annoyed "what are you talking about" Ian asked "dancing with willow treating your friends like crap" cordelia answered I turned to walk away but she wasn't finished "do whatever you have to do but soon you won't even have the loser friends you have now" I shook my head and walked away

"Well I'm going to go and dance with angel now" Ian just waved it off and didn't notice a gang of vampires grab cordelia from behind.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Grinding of bones**_

The graveyard was silent the ground even silenced my approach on the earthy grave of the master. I turned around the tree and saw a hole that had been freshly dug something wanted master bones and they went to great lengths to get it. There were claw marks where the vampires had dug with their hands something was about to happen and it was going to happen soon.

I went home to check my books on what they could use the master's bones for I turned over page after page till I came across something that dug into me like a knife. A resurrection spell for the undead but it needed the blood of the ones closet to him but who was that. I took off and grabbed my phone and called up the one person I knew could help.

"Can you help me I'm in a load of trouble?"

"I know you're busy but can't you just shimmy over?"

"Fine then I'll just do this myself" I said finally

I hung up the phone and stalked off towards a map of sunnydale and laid the crystal in my hand. I started to turn over the map until it stopped on the convergence of evil. I located it as a factory on the bad side of town in this town how could that be the bad part of town we lived over a hellmouth.

I went towards my chest that held my weapons I chose a short sword and collapsible crossbow I loaded the crossbow up and put in a bag I walked out the door and orbed to the factory. I crept closer to the structure hearing voices someone was chanting.

"**_Of the dark of the old ones_**

_**He will be free tonight to the pain**_

_**Of the ones that scared him**_

_**From there blood he will be-"**_

As the vampire said these words I lay in wait behind a vampire and dusted him to get my point across. "Get him" the vampire cried, a vampire came at me I unsheathed my sword and turned vastly the vamp turned to dust within moments. I roundhouse kicked one of the vampires then took on two at a time just then Buffy showed up.

She sent a punch at a vampire twice her size he went falling towards the crates a crashing sound could be heard. Then I continued to dust vampires willow and xander and the others began to wake up. Buffy went to help the others while I dusted the last vampire or so I thought.

The vampire that had been chanting came into the room with a sledge hammer in his hands. I looked at him then to the vampire that stood behind me they thought they had me cornered. "I'm going to make you a sticking paste when I smash in your face" the chanting vampire said "are we going to going to talk small talk or are we just going to fight" he screamed a warrior cry he ran at me and the torch next me was my only weapon I broke it off and turned it round and round and the chanting vampire got the flaming end and the other got the wooden stake they both turned to dust and the hammer clattered to the ground.

I saw the master bones lying on the stone bed the eye sockets seemed to be mocking me I grabbed the sledge hammer and had at it I connected the blows all over the masters bones breaking them apart over and over again till I couldn't stand it any more I just fell down I started to cry I felt hopeless then cordelia was standing over me she went beside me and held out her arms and I hugged her and cried.

The next day at school I walked with Giles and Buffy "I let you guys down, and I don't know how willow and xander think of me now". "Everyone makes mistakes Ian we must learn from them to live" Giles consoled. I nodded and turned to Buffy who just said if it were her she would have done the same thing.

I entered my English Literature class I saw willow and xander sitting at the back I slowly made my way towards them they saw me coming and stopped talking. "we saved a seat for you and Buffy" willow said I sat down and willow stated to say something " what should me do tonight" "we could smash our enemy's into dust but gosh we did that last night" I smiled and laughed me started to talk about school and other things.

At the factory the anointed one walked around the devastation that was once his followers and his master. He walked around and saw the master's skull and looked deeply into it. "I hate that boy".

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Spike and Dru**_

The bronze was lively band was playing that sounded pretty good willow was dancing with xander. I was longing to be near to cordelia we had a relationship or something like that but that only entailed to making out in the custodians closet.

"Ian" I turned to the voice I had heard in a long while "Melinda" I turned and my smile was earth shattering I hugged her and told her to come and meet my friends. "hey willow xander hey Buffy come here" they all came towards the couch they saw I was sitting with a very gorgeous girl xander's eyebrow shot up.

"This is my cousin Melinda she's from San Francisco, and I am still wondering how you got here" I said "can I tell them" she pointed towards my friends I nodded "I'm a witch and I kind of teleported here to help Ian with something"

"Help with what?"

"You'll see I got to run my moms calling me though I will be back

Melinda ran out into the alleyway and was gone

On another part of town near the christen church there in the ground was a welcome to sunnydale sign and the next thing that happened was that a car with blacked out windows ran over the sign the man got out he was wearing a black leather jacket and was smoking a smoke he just looked at the town and thought

This will be all mine!


End file.
